1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording-reproducing apparatus which effects recording or reproduction of information on a recording medium contained in a container body mounted on the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recording-reproducing apparatus which effect recording or reproduction on a sheet-like recording medium contained in a container are widely known. In such apparatus, a recording medium has been stationarily disposed on a driving mechanism and a locating-out mechanism has been moved to move the stationary recording medium by some amount and move it to its regular position while, at the same time, the recording medium has been fixed to the driving mechanism.
When the apparatus has been designed such that only the locating-out mechanism is moved with the recording medium being so fixed, it has been necessary to move further the recording medium (in order to compensate for the thickness of the container and to drive the recording medium at an accurate position) until a magnetic medium in the recording medium can be driven after the recording medium has been loaded, or to make the thickness of the container sufficiently thin.
Also, widely known are recording-reproducing apparatus which effect recording or reproduction by selecting the tracks on a recording medium such as a magnetic sheet or the like. Selection of such tracks has been accomplished, for example, by selecting a recording-reproducing head movable in a direction radial to that of the recording medium by means of a pulse motor.
However, when an attempt has been made to determine the amount of movement of the head by only the amount of revolution of the motor, it has not always been possible to move the head to an accurate position because of play in a mechanism for transmitting the amount of revolution of the motor, the fluctuation in load, etc.
Also known is a recording body containing a magnetic sheet in a jacket of paper, but the direction in which such a recording body is to be inserted into a recording-reproducing apparatus is only indicated by an arrow printed on the jacket and therefore, confirmation of the direction of insertion is necessary prior to the mounting of the recording body.
Also, even if the recording body has been inserted in a wrong direction, it is very difficult to find out about the wrong insertion, and therefore the operator may sometimes drive the loading mechanism without noticing the wrong insertion.
Also, widely known is a recording-reproducing apparatus wherein a cassette containing a recording medium therein is contained in a containing portion which is moved to permit the cassette to be loaded at a recording medium driving position, but if the resiliency of a resilient member for fixing the cassette at a predetermined position in the containing portion is too strong, a large force will be required to insert the cassette during the loading or else the cassette will be damaged.
If the resiliency of the resilient member is decreased in order to eliminate the above disadvantage, the pressing force of the cassette during its engagement will become too small.
Also known is a recording body wherein a recording medium is contained in a jacket of paper and a liner is provided between the recording medium and the jacket. In such a recording body, the liner and the recording medium have been provided so as to make surface contact with each other.
Such surface contact had led to great deal of friction between the recording medium and the liner, and has required a large driving torque during the start of driving of the recording medium.
Also known is an apparatus wherein a light-transmitting portion provided on a recording medium is detected to take out a reference signal, but in such an apparatus, a light-emitting element has been provided on one side of the recording medium and a light-receiving element on the other side of the recording medium, and therefore, the locating-out of the light-emitting element and the light-receiving element had to be effected on discrete members. This has led to a poor working property.
Also, such a construction is adopted to detect one light-transmitting portion and therefore, if the surface of the recording medium peels off and the base thereof becomes exposed, the possibility of malfunctioning will be high.